Costumes and Teases
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Originally on Tumblr - Daltonverse! Jogan. MY VERY FIRST JOGAN SMUT ATTEMPT. "Door," Julian gasps between the open-mouthed, tongue-laced kissed on his throat. "You get it," Logan mumbles. "I am - oh - underneath you," Julian moans.


**_INFO: IF YOU HAVE MY TUMBLR AND YOU FOLLOW ME, YOU'VE MOST LIKELY SEEN THIS ALREADY BECAUSE IT WAS ON THERE FIRST FOR A LONG TIME._**

My tumblr name is _xxmakemecrazier_ so you can find me on there!

**MY VERY FIRST JOGAN SMUT ATTEMPT. BEAR WITH ME.**

Somewhat a Halloween fic, but Julian's costume pushes Logan over the edge. It's also based off a photo, that **I WILL POST ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **

**_DISCLAIMER: GLEE BELONGS TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY AND THOSE WRITERS, AND DALTON, JULIAN LARSON, AND LOGAN WRIGHT ALL BELONG TO CP COULTER._**

* * *

><p><strong>Costumes and Teases<strong>

Logan laughs at the screen with a scoff of disbelief as the Stuart common room huddled around the TV. His laugh becomes interrupted when all eyes fall to the figure in the doorway. A hand is propped on the side, looking expectantly into the room, as the shadows flickering from the movie hide the figure's face.

The prefect scrunches his eyes, seeing cat ears upon a head. Suddenly, he rolls his eyes and groans. "You have got to be kidding me."

Julian grins a perfect devilish, grin and makes his way to the leather couch. He sends a look to the kid on the opposite end, as if the poor sophomore was literally insane for trying to sit there.

The actor's Cheshire-like grin becomes eminent once again.

"What?" He says coyly. "Don't tell me you don't like my costume, Lo."

Logan is half tempted to laugh at the dropped jaws of the other students who were in the midst of wondering why Julian wasn't getting in trouble at all. The other half of him, however causes his breath to hitch when he looks back to Julian's costume.

Or lack of one, anyways.

The actor was wearing _only _Alice in Wonderland boxers, that hugged all of his _areas _tightly, and showed off his entire body. Including all of his abs and muscular thighs. On the front of the boxers, were purple spades and hearts on a pink background with the logo across Julian's right leg.

"Julian," Logan swallows, feeling his groin heat at the sight of Julian's dick being eye level with him and tucked into the boxers tightly. "Truthfully, I kind of don't like your costume." _Truthfully, I just want to take it off._

Julian smirks, and raises his eyebrow disbelievingly. "Right," He whispers, bending down to Logan's ear — the hot breath of his mouth trailing the prefect's neck. "_That's _why you're so turned on right now." And with a nonchalant shrug, the actor spins around and leaves the door, even seeming to have a little swing in his hips as the face of a grinning Cheshire Cat on Julian's ass stares back at Logan's eyes that follow the brunet's figure out the door.

Logan gulps feeling his erection building, and looks back to the wooden doors and then to the students who were watching Alice In Wonderland play across the screen (in request of the Tweedles suggesting the movie to each house).

Without being able to deny the growing heat between his legs, Logan then stands up. "You guys will be okay without me, right?" But he doesn't wait for an answer and hurriedly jogs out of the common room to the staircase that led to the dorm rooms. Finally, when he reaches Julian's — he didn't even hesitate to knock and threw the door wide open.

Julian pretended to look unsurprised at the outburst, smirking as he merely crossed his legs on the bed. "Goodness Logan, you've kept me waiting for so long." Julian tuts disapprovingly.

"Shut up, princess." Logan practically growls and sheds his blazer to the wooden floor and kicks off his shoes, making his way to the bed. Julian smiles and pulls on Logan's tie to have him fall on top of his body. Logan laughs and plucks the cat ears headband off Julian's head and throws it somewhere across the room.

"Door," Julian gasps between the open-mouthed, tongue-laced kissed on his throat.

"You get it," Logan mumbles, sucking on a point just above Julian's collarbone.

"I am - _oh _- underneath you," Julian moans, opening his mouth as he breathes heavily and arches his back into Logan's body. "Idiot."

"So fucking whiny," Logan groans, before quickly standing up to kick the door shut. He makes work of his hands quickly to unbutton his white oxford button down, and shed his under t-shirt. He crawls back on top of Julian slowly, leaving hot kisses up his stomach and then reaching Julian's lips with a content hum.

"Lo," Julian breathes, his voice raspy as his hands reach blindly for his boyfriend's muscular back.

"Hm?" Logan says, unfocused on the words coming out of the actor's mouth.

"Why the _fuck _are you still wearing more clothes than me?" And with that, Julian flips them over and makes a move to unbuckle Logan's belt, while cursing school uniforms and their inability to be faster to take off. He slides Logan's slacks past his knees, and Logan finishes, pulling them off with his socks.

Julian beams deviously for a moment looking up at Logan before pressing his mouth to Logan's cock through his boxers. The blond curves upwards and pants angrily, looking down to sepia eyes. "Jules, stop being a fucking tease."

Not wanting to wait any longer either, the actor hooks his fingers to the waistband of the boxers and slides the off, letting Logan's erection come out freely. He laughs in joy at the hard-on and allows it to fill his ego for a moment before Logan starts to groan impatiently. Julian takes the blond's cock gently into his hand, before wrapping his mouth around the tip. Logan's hips buck up as he gasps, and this reminds the actor to use his elbows to keep Logan down.

Sinking his mouth only slightly lower, Julian shifts into a more comfortable position and runs his tongue along the head, tasting the pre-come in his mouth. Logan moans from the bedpost, clutching the bed's sheets tightly in his hands. "Jules, _fuck_."

Julian takes this as encouragement and sinks his mouth as low as he can, ignoring Logan's gasps of pleasure and incoherent mutters. He wraps his hand around the length of Logan's dick that he couldn't fit in his mouth yet and works faster, pumping his head up and down to give the full effect. Logan's moans become louder and Julian takes this as a motion to hum around the blond's cock, sending Logan over the edge and releasing into Julian's mouth.

The actor laughs pleasantly and licks his lips, and goes to Logan's cock to kiss off the remaining come.

Julian crawls up to Logan, his expression with a more gentle grin, laughing as Logan's eyes shone in a slight haze.

"So.. Lo, costume for Halloween or —"

Logan cuts him off with a chaste and sincere kiss to his lips. "Not unless you want me to rip it off."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I think I'll stick to angst... Also, I'm like... a baby penguin so... <em>

_And omg, guys - WRITING SMUT IS SO SEXUALLY FRUSTRATING. THE WHOLE TIME I WAS JUST LIKE, "OKAY CAN I SKIP DETAILS AND JUST HAVE THEM FUCK"_


End file.
